


Count Your Lucky Stars, Emma Swan

by TahjBloo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahjBloo/pseuds/TahjBloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just married, Emma Swan-Mills receives an anonymous message that leaves her speechless, curious but mostly grateful. </p>
<p>Peek Inside :<br/>From this point on in your life, it is in no way just about you anymore. <br/>I don’t know if you know this but many would kill to have what it is that you have.  I know I surely would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count Your Lucky Stars, Emma Swan

 

The ceremony was simple yet as beautiful as one could imagine. Most people make a big deal about the décor, but Emma hadn’t noticed or cared much. Her eyes had only one objective tonight. Family and friends had gathered to share in their union as one and at some point it all became overwhelming. She had excused herself from the dance with her father and went to the front of the yard to gather her bearings. 

 

She just couldn’t believe she was married- _obligated_ to someone else.

 

Considering how far she’s come from her past, she’s petrified by the thought of all that could go wrong.

 

At the front porch, a man in an all white tux who she didn’t recognize handed her an envelope. Speculating him strangely she took it. Looking up from the envelope with no address or name, she went to ask the man what it was about but without a word he was gone.

 

Opening it she read:

 

_She’s a daughter._

_And a mother._

_And now a wife._

**_Your_ ** _wife._

_From this point on in your life, it is in no way just about you anymore._

_I don’t know if you know this but many would kill to have what it is that you have.  I know I surely would._

_`Beautiful is an understatement to define_ _Regina_ _Swan-Mills._

_It’s a word that’s lost its luster. So remember to show her rather than tell her because she tends to forget. Beware for when she’s hurting. Never let a day go by that she feels unloved. Cherish her always._

_`She’ll pull your strings sometimes. And trust me there are tough times to come for you both. But be faithful to your vows, Emma Swan. Trust her. Respect her. Stay truthful to her. She deserves the very best._

 

_Have eyes for no other._

 

_I hope you know she’d realign the stars in the skies for you, if you wanted._

_I hope you know that when she giggles it’s only for your ears to hear._

_I hope you appreciate the fact that she literally trusts you with her very heart. A heart that is fragile and has been beaten but has the greatest capacity to love._

_And I also hope you don’t abuse that trust._

 

_When she’s carrying your second child, and she looks unsure of her self in the mirror because her dress doesn’t fit the way it used to. Listen to me, walk over to where she stands, and turn that mirror away because it could never truly reflect her beauty. Caress her tummy where your child is nesting: the very growing, living proof of the love you share for one another. Joke about baby names- whatever you have to do. Just make her smile so hard that she forgets she was even frowning._

 

_When the time has come and gone and  it’s way into the wee hours of the night, she re-enters the bedroom you two share, from an early morning feeding in the nursery and her shirt has ridden up. She catches sight of this and she’s self-consciously tracing the stretch marks on her hips and abdomen, you get out of bed make your way down and kiss those very marks that make her feel insecure. Show her that they in no way change the way you see her as you did the day you said I do._

_When things back home aren’t going so good and there’s a pair of tempting eyes, beckoning you at the bar, do not be a fool Emma Swan. The liquor will wear off and you’ll see reality will be a lot worse than it was before if you do._

_I know right now you’re afraid. But I’ll tell you this that I’ve learned: the problem isn’t necessarily the problem, but the way you see the problem._

_Get over your fears and let yourself be happy, Emma. Make_ _Regina_ _happy and push through together._

_You may be wondering who I am but nevermind that. Just remember to count your lucky stars, Emma Swan._

 

+

 

The Savior must’ve read it over ten times before she folded the sheet of paper and tucked it back into the envelope. She gasped at a gush of cold wind that blew by just when Regina came up behind her. “Darling, there you are. Is everything alright? What are you doing out here?”

 

Emma turned to her stunning bride, smiling softly she asked, “dance with me?”

 

“Again? We’ve already had our first dance.”

 

“Gee, well don’t sound _too_ excited.” Emma said sarcastically rolling her eyes. She tugged the brunette closer, “dance with me.”

 

“With no music?” Without warning, Emma had dipped Regina causing the brunette to yelp and _giggle_.

 

She pulled her back up and pressed her forehead to her wife’s own. Man, how proud was she to call her that. She peered lovingly at her, swearing that she would always do right by this amazing woman. Emma shook her head, “who needs music. We can be like those couples in the movies ‘ _dancing to the song of our hearts’.”_ They both laughed at the cheesy cliché.

 

 

+

 

In the distance, wearing a nostalgic smile, a woman stared at the couple. Her hair had long ago lost its sunny hue and the worry lines she accumulated over the years were now permanently etched into her face. She hummed watching the newlyweds as they swayed in each others arms and a tear dropped from wrinkled green eyes.

 

Green eyes that held so much pain. And a ton regret.

 

She’s saved others time and time again. Now she only hopes she’s able to save herself, looking one last time at the happiness radiating from her younger self, before fading away with time.

**Author's Note:**

> Penny for thy thoughts ?


End file.
